


Long Hours

by laforeze



Category: Re-Animator (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, dan's car lore, medical residency sux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laforeze/pseuds/laforeze
Summary: Dan and Herbert are PGY-1 and suffering.
Relationships: Daniel Cain/Herbert West
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Long Hours

Dan met Herbert out in the parking lot. He was standing by the passenger side with his hands in his coat pockets, staring at the dark icy window. Lips slightly parted, he could see clouds of condensation in the cold morning air. Sometimes he felt bad for making Herbert wait for him outside when their shifts aligned, but it was either that or the nagging fear of the faculty growing suspicious. He supposed it wouldn’t be too strange for two residents to be living together (and therefore carpooling when convenient) seeing as they weren’t making all that much money, but he didn’t feel like risking it. 

“Hey.” No response. Dan waved his hand in front of Herbert’s face and he jumped. He gestured to the door. “Sorry, Herbert, gotta get in there.” He nodded. “Oh, yeah.” Herbert stepped back and allowed Dan to unlock the door before he went around to unlock the drivers side. He’d had to unlock both sides from the outside since the pin had snapped off the previous winter. It was a nice car, an old TR-6 he’d bought off a family friend back in the ’70s, but it really wasn’t built for the weather. 

The car ride home was quiet, the nearly endless ramblings of (almost) Doctor Herbert West put to a temporary halt by pure exhaustion. It was past 5am and they had just finished a nearly thirty hour shift at the hospital. Every piece of scutwork seemed more draining than the last and Dan had to fight to keep his eyes open in those last few hours. At least the harsh temperature had helped wake him up enough to make the drive easier. 

As soon as they got home Dan flopped down on the couch, not bothering to remove his shoes or coat. Herbert closed and locked the door behind them and began making his way down the hall. 

“Herb.” He stopped and turned around. “Hm?”

“Where are you going?” 

“..Basement.” He said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“Mmm no you’re not. Come here.” 

Herbert huffed and walked back over to the couch. “What?”

Once within reach, Dan grabbed his waist and pulled Herbert down so he was laying on top of him. “I have work to do, Dan.”

Dan rolled his eyes. “You worked all day, Herbert.” He wrapped his strong arms around Herbert’s shoulders and squeezed. “Take a break with me.”

“I could be making revolutionary breakthroughs in my research right now.” He rested his head on Dan’s chest and sighed. He hated the idea that he needed normal human things like sleep to function. Since their relationship he’s felt more like a person than he had in years. He wasn’t sure if he should feel happy or disgusted. Herbert could feel himself being lulled by the steady rhythm of his heartbeat, his eyelids slowly beginning to close. 

“I know you didn’t take any naps that whole shift. You’re not making any progress like this. ”  
Dan could count on one hand the amounts of time he saw Herbert actually asleep. It worried him though he was constantly reassured that he was doing ‘just fine’ and that he shouldn’t concern himself with ‘such things’. He gently removed Herbert’s glasses and set them on the side table. Herbert hummed and slipped a hand under Dan’s coat to rest on his broad shoulder. 

“Maybe not.”

**Author's Note:**

> heeeyy sorry this is so short I literally wrote it in like 45mins. anyways hope u like hehe


End file.
